What is reality?
by moonbird
Summary: Every-thing is upside down. Some-thing about this situation is not right, but what exactl? It is hard to find out what is real and what isn't, in this bizzare situation at a very strange place.
1. Chapter 1

"Here is your pills, remember to swallow probably."

I take the small glass of pills and look at them, there are three in the little cup, one blue, one red and one white.

Better just to get over with it and swallow them, they always check if we swallowed them probably. So that is what I do.

Immediately one of the white-robed wards are by my side, forcing me to open my mouth so he can take a look.

The black-haired young man, with the funny hat and symbol on his t-shirt smirks as he takes the look. "Nice, you can go on." Law says.

Law is the new medical assistant, he helps with the pills and the different medication, he says it's just a student job right now as he aims to become a surgeon.

Law is pretty cool, he is a little older than me so he doesn't want to hang to much out, but some-times comes with a cool CD or movie for me and my friends to watch.

"Oh." Law stops me as I was on my way away. "I was supposed to remind you you have to go to the psychiatrist today."

I nod, and offer Law a smile and thumbs up, he as well nods, and goes back to the other patients.

Other people maybe dislike going to their psychiatrist and talking about their feelings, but I enjoy it, because I really like Robin.

Robin is one of those more relaxed kind psychiatrists, you never feel like you have to speak to much to her, she will even let you be silent, and just sit there with a quiet understanding.

And if you are extra sad or vulnerable that day, she will let you sit and hold Chopper, the stuffed toy reindeer with the nice hat on top of his head.

I really like that toy reindeer, he is warm and fluffy, some-times I just want to sit and hold him for-ever, then I don't have to speak.

"Bleh!" a voice sounds behind me, and I see a teen almost my own age, coming walking towards me with a wrinkled face-expression. "I hate those pills!" he speaks in a annoyed tone. He is a funny looking teen, tall and lanky, with dark-tanned skin, black curled hair and a peculiar long nose. "So disgusting." Usopp states as he wipes his mouth. "Why do I even need them?" he asks me annoyed, as if it is my fault that we all have to swallow pills.

I how-ever smile amused and answer him. "Maybe it's to make you less crazy!"

"Oi, Speak for yourself!" Usopp answers, but then he smiles, and then we both laugh.. until I grow silent, and a little sad again.

Usopp is my best friend, we always hang out together in here. Together we walk to the couch and turn on the TV to make them time pass until I have to go to the psychiatrist.

"Mm, it's just the weather." Usopp sighs deeply and is just about to change the channel, before some-one else stops him.

"Hey don't do that! I want to watch that!" A girl with long pink hair hisses.

Usopp rolls his eyes. "Perona, it's just the weather."

"And I want to know whether I can wear a dress or not when I get to visit my parents." Perona returns.

Usopp shrugs. "Well I guess it's just ten minutes."

I glance at the TV-screen and look at the weather girl, she has short orange hair and bright tight clothes.

She looks mischievous, and smiles playfully at the camera as she speaks. "_So remember plenty of sun blocker, this is Nami Tendo, signing off." _

Immediately Usopp changes the channel, only to end on a cook show.

I look with a lifted eye-brow on the screen, the cook on the screen sure looks funny as he stands there with his blond hair completely covering his left eye, his visible eye-brow being completely swirled and a cigarette sticking out of his mouth.

"Hey look!" Usopp grinned. "It's Sanji, the cook of our ship!" he exclaims.

"You know that ship isn't real right?" I ask a little tired of this ongoing debate.

Usopp how-ever snorts. "So what if it isn't? I like our crew, which reminds me." He changes the channel again, to where our favourite action adventure show has just begun. "OUR FIRST MATE!" Usopp proclaims in a happy voice.

I look at the show title. _"Pirate Hunter Zoro." _

The show of the coolest hero in the world, the swordsman zoro, whom hunts down pirates and fights for justice. Never breaking as much as a sweat as he do it.

"You do realise he is a pirate hunter, the opposite of a pirate, right?" I ask Usopp.

"I sure hope you stop being such a downer soon." Usopp asks annoyed of me with crossed arms. "I told you, one day we are going to break out of here, and we'll be real pirates! I'll be a great sniper like my dad, and you'll be the one person in the world with most freedom, the pirate king. Just as you always say."

I exhale a little annoyed, refraining from reminding Usopp that no one knows where his father is, that his father simply left Usopp and his mother when Usopp was just a baby. All Usopp over said about his father, he had made up. Just like every-thing else around him, to cope with the lose of his mother and years of living alone on the streets as a mere child and teenager.

That was what Crocodile said any-way, the leader of this institution, he always reminds us that there is a real world out-side of these worlds, but we cannot see it before we get better.

Some people do get better though, like Coby, he was my first friend here, or so Crocodile tells me, he was the one whom introduced me to the "Pirate Hunter Zoro." TV-show, which I later introduced to Usopp when he came a little after me.

But Coby left to go home to his family pretty quick, he still some-times comes visiting.

"By the way, look what I drew!" Usopp grins as he holds up a piece of paper, on it was a funny looking blue-haired man, with sunglasses and wearing nothing but Speedos and a hawaian shirt.

I crook and eye brow. "Well, he's.." I try to say.

"HE'S A CYBORG!" Usopp exclaims. "You can see that on his big over arms, look! And he runs on cola!" he tells in a excited voice. "He is the one whom is going to build our ship!" he gladly tells. "The greatest ship in the entire world!"

"Thousand Sunny." I whisper.

"Ooooh!" Usopp exclaims. "What a great name!"

I smile, and then I sigh. "I'm sorry Usopp, I have to go and see Robin." I tell.

"Sure." Usopp shrugs as he turns back to the television show, his eyes glued to the screen as the Pirate Hunter Zoro, chops himself through a new horde of pirates.

Normally I would cheer and yell with Usopp, and have fun.. but I am not just up to it today.

It took a while, but there is some-thing I have finally accepted, and it's breaking my heart.

Slowly I walk to Robins office and softly knocks on the door.

"Come in." Robins soft voice sounds from the other side.

And I slowly step inside, her office is as calm and quiet as ever, her wall filled with books.

Immediately my eyes falls on Chopper whom is on the couch, and I bite my lip.

Robin smiles a little amused. "Go say hey to Chopper." She finally invites.

"Doctor Chopper." I correct her as I finally sit down on the couch, and pull Chopper down with me, to where he can sit on my lap.

"Oh?" Robin asks with a lifted eye-brow. "You say he is the doctor on that ship of yours, isn't that right?" she does not sound mocking, more she sounds honestly interested in the answer, Robin is great that way, she never gets angry, just listens and nods, then asks a little more, and listen for as long as you speak, without interupting.

I sigh deeply. "That's what Usopp wants to think.." I hesitate slightly.

"And you?" Robin asks.

I finger with the stuffed reindeer on my lap. "He is just a stuffed animal." I tell. "Pirate hunter Zoro is just a television show, you are my doctor, and Usopp is as nuts as I am." I tell as I look up, meeting Robins icy blue eyes.

Robin nods. "I can see you are making the progress this facility wants you to make." She smiles lightly. "Luffy."


	2. Chapter 2

Monkey D Luffy.

That was his name, he knew that much. The rest how-ever, was a complete blur.

How long had Luffy been at this place? When would he get out?

All Luffy knew was that just a few months ago, he had been so sure, so god damn sure! That he was the captain of a pirate ship. That he had gummi powers, haki abilities and a trustworthy crew.

But his gummo powers hadn't worked as he tried to escape, neither had his haki.

At first, Luffy had been so happy to find his good friend and Sniper Usopp, whom even shared his conviction, that they were actually pirates together!

But soon Luffy realised, that Usopp was nuts and made things up all of the time, at one point Usopp had even put on a red curtain he had pulled down from the window, and claimed he was the great hero sogeking.

That was the exact moment that Luffy had realised.. this wasn't the Usopp that Luffy remembered. He was different.

Soon other faces started to pop up, Robin, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Franky.. but in odd places, and not at all as Luffy wanted them to be.

At night, it was Brooks voice whom soothed him to sleep, but there was no person singing for him, instead the voice came from an old tape recorder that was in the living room. The artist of those songs were unknown to them, so Luffy had no face to put on, and Usopp… had joked that for all they knew it could have been a skeleton that sung on that tape.

Luffy didn't know whether he loved or hated to hang out with Usopp.

On one hand, it was nice having one good friend at this odd cold place, but on the other hand.

Usopp was the one keeping dragging Luffy into those illusions they shared! Making Luffy for a moment think that their pirate ship and crew was real, and then when it all crashed down on Luffy and he realised that it wasn't.. he would feel twice as sad as before, like his heart was breaking all over again.

* * *

It had taken him a long long time to accept it, but finally Luffy had.. he was a nut-case, that was why he was inside of this miserable prison. Where nothing ever happened.

"So who wants to start out?"

They were having their group session, Robin and a whole circle of the inmates of the institution.

Immediately Usopp's hand shoot up, and Robin nodded.

"Yes." She politely asked Usopp.

"When can we go see the ocean?" Usopp asked. "You promised we were going to take a field trip to see the ocean!"

"And we will." Robin nodded. "Soon."

No they wouldn't.. Luffy had learned now, they never ever came out-side of these dull gray walls.

Luffy to would love to see the ocean, just to smell it would be really nice.

"Just you wait Luffy." Usopp whispered into Luffy's ear. "Ones they have driven us out there, we'll steal a boat and become pirates!"

"Sounds great Usopp." Luffy responded in a slight smile. Then turned away from Usopp, this hurt just a bit to much.

"Excuse me Robin." Conis, a very nervous girl reached up her arm. "Where is Kid?" she asked.

"Didn't we inform you?" Robin asked in a blink. "Kid has been removed from this facility, he just had some temper problems that could do damage to himself, so we thought it safer to move him some-where a little more secluded." She told.

That seemed to make Conis exhale a little relived.

Luffy glanced at the blond girl, then at all the other around the place.. it was so strange, he could put name on all of them, fit all of them into his dream-world of pirates and yet.. the longer he was here, the more foggy that world seemed to become.

Luffy supposed that he just had to accept facts entirely, and ones he did, he wouldn't be hunted by his make believe world any-more.

* * *

That was the thoughts that stayed with Luffy in the evening, as he was sitting watching the television in the semi dark.

"I'm going to bed." Usopp murmered as he stood up, and Luffy just nodded drowsily as Usopp left.

It was that cook show in the television again, with the funny blond cook, Luffy didn't quite listen to it though, instead his eye fell on Usopp's drawing block.

Usopp sure liked to draw and paint, he loved it when there was artistic classes in the institution, and he was really good at all of it.

Slowly Luffy reached for the drawing block and turned the pages, it was filled with drawings of pirates.

Different jolly roger designs, different ships and weapons and all the people around them in their pirate version. Luffy sighed deeply, no wonder it was so easy to be pulled into this illusion when Usopp was constantly there influencing him.

_"Oi, Shitty Captain."_

"Huh?" Luffy looked up, confused looking from side to side.

_"Luffy, look up!"_

Luffy blinked as he looked up, and was face to face with the cheff in the TV-programme, whom seemed to stare right back at him. Luffy gaped. "Sanji?" he asked bewildered.

_"Of cause I am Sanji, who else would I be?"_ The cook in the television screen spoke.

Luffy blinked as he stood up, and slowly walked closer and closer to the television screen, then he tapped at the glass screen where Sanji was.

"LUFFY!"

Shocked Luffy turned around and faced to ward, Arlong. A funny looking guard, with wide shoulders and a long nose.. though in Usopp's drawings Arlong had become even weirder looking as a half-shark man. Still.. Arlong was one of the people whom really unsettled Luffy inside of this jail, and thus Luffy swallowed as he stepped back.

"Time for bed, turn off the television." Arlong snorted.

"Erh hai, of cause." Luffy swallowed before he turned back, and discovered that the little Sanji behind the screen was back to cooking and instructing.

_"Remember to heat up the pan probably before you stir-fry." _

Wondering Luffy knocked at the glass of the television set ones again, but predictable enough the cook in there didn't react, just continued with his cook show.

At last Luffy merely shrugged as he turned off the television set.. his mind was probably just playing tricks on him. he was after-all, nuts.


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy was tossing and turning in his bed, he was unable to sleep.

Some-how, sounds kept rushing in his ears, almost like whispers, but they were to muddled and to far away to even make out.

So instead it just sounded like a constant noise that denied Luffy his sleep.

Annoyed Luffy tried to cover his ears with his pillow, forcing it over his head, but the instant he did that, the sound of waves seemed to crash through his skull and give him a splitting head-ache. "ARGH!" Luffy shouted as he threw the pillow away, making it hit the wall. "SHUT UP!" he shouted.

Luffy should not have done that, his sudden out-burst had immediately woken his neighbour in the room next to him, and a sang sounded from the wall. "ARGH! SHADOWS! THE SHADOWS ARE COMING TO GET ME!"

Of all people, the person sleeping right on the other side of Luffys wall was Moria, a man whom suffered from severe angst, believing shadows was alive and always out to get him, Luffy grunted as he threw the covers over him, trying to cover his ears from the following noise as the night doctor, Doctor Hogback came running with his syringes, closely followed by two strong wards. From their voices he could recognise them as Lucci and Enel.

They were brutish, uncaring, and didn't care if they ended up hurting the people in here when they restrained them by night. Luffy didn't like those people at all, just the sound of them or a glims of them made it crawl uncomfortable down his back.

Moria as well.. Luffy hated the way he in day-time would sit in a shadow in the corner and just stare at him. It made Luffy shiver.

As a soft moan sounded from the other side of the wall, and Moria calmed down, Luffy swallowed.. he didn't feel more relaxed at all now, in fact.. he was quite sure he wouldn't get any-more sleep that night.

Deciding it was no use Luffy reached for his Pirate Hunter Zoro comic book that was laying on his night-stand.

Putting his blanket over the night-lamp so no one could see the light from the out-side, Luffy turned on the light and opened to one of the mid pages. Only to make his eyes widen by what he saw and let out a scream as he threw the comic book down on the floor, accidently knocking the blanket off the lamp so the light became fully visible.

One moment after the door was broken up, and now it was Luffys turn to get a visit by Doctor Hogback and the two brutal wards.

Luffy how-ever couldn't care to much as he sat in his bed, pointing at the comic book with a shaking finger. "Wha-Wha-What?" Luffy asked in a frightened voice.

Doctor Hogback frowned as he bowed down and lifted up the comic book to take a look at the page it was opened to. "A pretty violent comic book I must say, but didn't you all-ready read it a couple of times?" he asked in a frown.

"But.. it was different this time!" Luffy exclaimed. "He.."

At that Hogback turned to comic so Luffy could see, a very familiar splash page of the Pirate Hunter Zoro, fighting against the legendary Mihawk.

Except.. Luffy could have sworn that just a moment ago, Zoro's head had been turned to look directly at Luffy, and his voice had sounded so clear inside of Luffy's head, he had been saying. _"Get a grip Captain."_


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy swallowed as he sat on the couch in the common area, the last night had unnerved him more than he cared to admit.

And those whispers in his head.. every-time Luffy tried to get a bit of quiet, they would still be there.

He wouldn't be able to make them out at all, but he was sure now, they were definitely whispers.

At least here in the common area, the television was constantly on, distracting Luffy. Luffy glanced at the screen where commercials were now playing, and a clown with a big red-nose and blue hair spoke to the camera in a grin.

"_Find your nearest Buggy burger now, and enjoy our new double cheese, Buggy Burger! They are Buggy-lecious, isn't that right Alvida?" _

And next to Buggy stood a gorgeous woman with a cowboy hat, taking a big bite of the burger.

_"Absolutely Buggy, they are buggy-licious." _The woman smiled happily as the rest of the buggy cast appeared, looking like a big group of circus artists as they sang. "_Make your parents buy your Buggy burger today, and get a free toy from the new show, Fish-monsters!" _they proclaimed showing a line of toys of small half-fish-half-men monsters.

Usopp laughed from where he sat next to Luffy.

Curiously Luffy turned to Usopp crooking an eyebrow at Usopp.

"If Alvida really ate double cheeseburgers every-day, she would more look like this!" Usopp proclaimed holding up a drawing block, which showcased a fat lady on it, in Alvidas clothes, but now she just looked absolutely ridicules. "That's how Alvida should really look like!" Usopp proclaimed.

Luffy couldn't help it, as his mouth curled up in a smile, amused by the drawing. "That makes sense."

"I wouldn't mind a Buggy-burger though." Usopp sighed as he fell back in the couch. "Would be so much better than what we get to lunch." He murmured.

"Or Sanji's food." Luffy exhaled.

"Exactly!" Usopp proclaimed as he sat up. "Sanji, our cook! He is waiting for us by the ship."

Luffy closed his eyes as he groaned inwardly, in a way what Usopp said was what Luffy wished to hear, but he knew that if he gave into it again, his heart would be crushed ones again very quickly.

"That's why we have to break out, and soon!" Usopp proclaimed as he hammered a fist down into his palm.

Luffy blinked as he looked at Usopp. "Break out?" he asked.

"Well of cause." Usopp responded. "We need to escape!"

"But where would we go?" Luffy asked slightly confused.

"The ocean!" Usopp stated right back. "We have to get to the ocean, no matter what it takes Luffy, we must get to the ocean."

"The.. Ocean.." Luffy blinked. "But, what would we do there?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" Usopp asked. "We just need to get to the ocean!"

Luffy swallowed, his chest screamed yes, he wanted to go to the ocean so very badly, didn't matter how or why, he just wanted to see the ocean.

It was only Luffys self reminder of how bad it felt when such things was crushed, that kept him from jumping right up and run with Usopp out of the door, not caring about the wards or any-thing.

But alas luffy had to shake his head, which was the same as dealing Usopp a fist to the stomach, as was evident from his face. "Sorry Usopp, I'm not going to the ocean."

Usopp indeed looked like some one whom had gotten punched, then he snorted as he crossed his arms and looked away, looking like he had been personally insulted. "Well I will!" he proclaimed. "Just you wait and see Luffy!"

* * *

Luffy had started to get confused, through-out the day, those whispers.. They still wouldn't leave him.

And it seemed like the people around Luffy, kept starring at him, a feeling Luffy didn't care for, at all.

"Some-thing matter twerp?" Arlong asked in a hiss as he warningly crossed his arms.

Gracefully Luffy avoided the ward, and instead sought retreat in a corner.. that was the moment, where suddenly, one of the whispers inside if his head became just a little more pronounced.

"_Lu… Luffy…" _

"huh?" Luffy turned around. "Who's there?" he asked.

Immediately a couple of eyes from other inmates and wards were on Luffy.

Then Perona snorted. "Freak." She stated.

Usopp whom had been sitting reading a issue of Pirate Hunter Zoro, weren't late to get to Luffy, and drag Luffy aside. "Oi, you know we have to keep it down in here." He whispered. "Otherwise they'll think we are crazy, and it'll be that much harder to make our daring escape."

"_Luffy…." _

Wide-eyed Luffy turned around, the voice was coming from a specific direction.

"Oi Luffy, are you even listening to me?" Usopp asked annoyed.

"Sorry Usopp.." Luffy hesitated as he turned away from his friend and took the step away. "I just.. I'm sorry I forget I had an appointment."

"What appointment?" Usopp asked confused, but Luffy was on his way away. "Luffy, no one ever has appointments at this hour! It's to late for that!" he proclaimed.

Luffy how-ever waved over his shoulder as he followed that tiny voice, calling his name.. the voice really was tiny, as if it belonged to a child or some-thing.. calling.

It lead Luffy through the hall-ways until he stood in front of a very familiar door.. the door to Robins office.

Luffy swallowed as he shakingly reached a hand towards the doorhandle, and pulled it down.

The door was unlocked, and opened up to a dark empty room.

Hesitating Luffy turned on the lights and looked around.. the room was neat, but empty, and so was Luffys head, there was no voice calling any-more.

Looking around every-thing seemed to be in place, all Robins books, the table, the chairs, the couch and on the couch back, was the stuffed reindeer, Chopper.

Hesitating Luffy walked towards the reindeer, then gently picked it up to look at it as he held it in his hands.

"_LUFFY!" _

"ARGH!" Immediately Luffy dropped the stuffed animal, there was no doubt about it, the voice had come _from _the stuffed animal! But it was not like it had moved or any-thing, it was as limp as ever, yet Luffy could have sworn. "What.. What the hell!?" Luffy asked frightened as he stood back. Then swallowing he moved closer, and with a shaking hand reached down to pick up the reindeer, looking wide-eyed at it. "Di.. did you really just speak to me?" Luffy asked. "Or.. is this because I am crazy?"

The reindeer in his hands didn't respond, it was afterall, just a stuffed toy.

"DAMMIT CHOPPER!" Luffy hissed as he shook the reindeer. "If you don't talk again, it must mean I am having a crazy attack, and I don't want it! I need to know if you spoke or not! Please answer me!"

"Luffy are you all-right?"

Luffy turned around.. it was Robin standing in the door, of cause it was, this was her office.

Luffy swallowed as he lowered Chopper in his hands. "I erh.." he hesitated. "No I'm fine, I just."

"Do you need to talk?" Robin asked. "I'm afraid I am headed home now, but if you need some-thing.."

"No." Luffy cut Robin off. "it's fine, I just.."

Robins eyes fell to Chopper in Luffys hands. "I heard you had a rough night last night." She at last spoke softly.

Luffy swallowed, as he finally gave a nod.

"Why don't you take Chopper with you tonight?" Robin then asked kindly. "Maybe he can help you clear your mind." She suggested.

Luffy blinked, then slowly nodded. "Hai." He whispered as he stepped back. "Thank you, I'll.. I'll see you tomorrow!" he stated.

"Oh and Luffy." Robin stopped him.

"huh?" Luffy turned to Robin.

"Try not to be fooled by what you see." Robin at last spoke very quietly. "Follow your guts, that seems to be has been the thing, to always help you through in the end."

"Erh.. Hai." Luffy responded in a blink as he left the room and closed the door.. not entirely sure what he was supposed to make of that.

Then he was left in the hall-way, looking confused at the stuffed animals in his hands. What was Luffy supposed to do with this toy now?

It was just a stuffed animal and nothing else.. wasn't it?

Soft tones started to travel down the hall-ways and into Luffys ears.

_"Yohohohoooo, yohohoho… Yohohohoooo, yohohoho." _

Luffy recgonised the voice.. it was that faceless singer from their old tape recorder.. but the song. It sounded so very very familiar, and still, Luffy could swear it had never played in this institution before.

_"Binkusu no sake o, todoke ni yuku yo__  
__Umikaze kimakase namimakase_  
_Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu_  
_Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta."_

_Luffy followed the song, back towards their common area as he listened.. though suddenly.. the words started to change. They became wrong. _

_"Reality it makes no sense. _

_But a dream, fly and free. _

_Just remember to come home some day. _

_We need you here, come back to us_

_Yohohohooooo yohohoho."_

_Luffy swallowed as he followed the song, though it shivered down his spine, it just didn't feel right at all. _

_"To the ocean you must return_

_You truly bring us much concern. _

_Listen closely, listen mostly. _

_You need to get out of there now.. _

_Or you will surely **die!**" _

By that last word, Luffy stood up straight, wide-eyed he looked at the tape recorder right in front of him, which was now silent as the tape had run out.

Luffy swallowed as he felt the shiver going down his spin, he clutched Chopper which he had in his hand, as he swallowed, just starring at the tape recorder.. which was probably why Luffy didn't notice the hand, slowly coming closer and closer from behind.

Before it at last grabbed Luffy and dragged Luffy down.

"ARGH!" Luffy shouted as he was dragged down behind a couch from an unknown man, whom now covered his mouth.

"Shhh!"

Luffys eyes widened as he looked to the side, and saw Usopp! Whom had dragged Luffy down here, and now frightened looked around, slowly removing the hand from Luffys face.

"U-Usopp!?" Luffy blinked.

"Luffy." Usopp exhaled relieved as he looked at Luffy. "Man am I so glad that I found you!" he exclaimed suddenly holding Luffy in a tight embrace, as if Luffy had been gone for ages or some-thing. Then Usopp swallowed as he looked around. "I can't believe so many dangerous people is collected in one place here.." he barely whispered in a shaken scared tone. "Was.. was that Arlong by the door?"

Luffy sighed deeply, clearly Usopp had gone into one of those.. Phases, slowly Luffy stood up.

"OI OI LUFFY!" Usopp shouted as he grabbed Luffy by the trousers. "Don't go out there! It's too dangerous! I saw Lucci to, and he's working for the marine!"

"Yes." Luffy sighed deeply, remembering how him and Usopp had pointed out whom was enemy pirates and who was marines. "Yes he is, I'm sorry Usopp, but I am pretty tired, I want to go to bed." He told taking a step, effectively taking his trousers out of Usopp's hands.

"LUFFY NO!" Usopp shouted throwing himself after Luffy, grabbing Luffy so they both tumbled down on the ground. "Don't leave me here! This place is too scary for me! It's creeping me out!" he stated. "We need to break out! And do it fast!" he almost cried. "We need to get back to the ocean now!"

Luffy exhaled deeply. "Oi Usopp, I don't feel up to it right now!" he told, trying to pride Usopp off him. And finally managed to stand up again.

Only for Usopp to realise what Luffy had dropped on the floor in the fall, slowly Usopp reached forward and picked up, a stuffed animal. "Cho-Cho-Chopper!?" he questioned holding the stuffed animal in shaking hands.

"I think I better hold on to him." Luffy sighed priding the Reindeer away from Usopp. "Robin expects him to be with me after all."

Questioning Usopp looked at Luffy. "Robin?" he asked.

Luffy exhaled. "Our psychiatrist you know." He muttered. "Night Usopp." He at last yawned as he turned around. "You should probably go to bed soon to." He told, as he left Usopp behind.

Usopp, sitting on the floor all alone now, as he wide-eyed looked after Luffy, whispering his name. "Luffy…"

* * *

_AN; .. am I the only one whom wants to try a Buggy Burger?_


	5. Chapter 5

Luffy hissed as he covered his ears ones again while tossing around in his bed, it was like the ocean waves were crashing towards his skull, but from the inside, the wind seemed to rush through his ears, and then whispers had seemed to gotten louder, but now the ocean sound was what completely muffled them up.

At last Luffy threw the covers off himself in an annoyed groan and sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes.

Then his eyes fell on the stuffed reindeer, sitting innocently on his shelf, in a groan Luffy reached up to grab the reindeer, and pull it down in his lap.

It was funny.. just holding the stuffed animal in his hands made Luffy relax, if just a little.

Luffy exhaled relieved as he held the reindeer in his hands. "What am I doing wrong Chopper?" he silently asked. "It's like.. like there's some-thing I am missing." He frowned. "If I could just figure this out, I know it would all fall into place."

And all though Chopper didn't answer, the stuffed animal in Luffys hand just had that incredible calming affect on him, as if the reindeer was telling him that things were fine, and that he would figure all of this out. "I wish you were real." Usopp finally confessed. "You would be nice, kind-hearted and a true Nakama.. But you are not real are you?" he asked sadly. "It's just because I am crazy I thought you were.." he mumbled, and as he did, it was like the reindeer in his hands grew sad, and radiated a certain sadness that affected Luffy as well.

Or maybe it was just Luffys own sadness affecting himself..

* * *

"I hear you have had some trouble lately."

Luffy was looking down at the desk, not wanting to meet the eyes of the man in front of him.. he hated this man. He was cruel, idiotic, smelly, big.. and he was the one whom ran the entire place and decided on every-thing, so if Luffy didn't compile silently, there would be consequences, of a pretty nasty nature.

The man in front of Luffy didn't seem satisfied at all as he frowned, and stroke his black beard.. on the shiny sign in front of him was his name written clearly. 'Marshall D Teach.'

"I erh.. just had some dreams the last few nights." Luffy mumbled.

"What kind of dreams?" Marshall asked, in a tone that sounded more like a warning than a kind question.

"Erh.." Luffy swallowed.

"Was it about those pirates again?" Teach asked. "You realise of cause, they are merely a part of your fantasy." He snorted almost nonchalant.

Luffy nodded as he looked down.

"That Usopp, you shouldn't be in the same room. Your affect on each other is highly negative." Teach grunted.

At that Luffys eyes snapped up. "What? No, he's not having any negative effect on me! He's my friend!" he told.

"And who is it whom filled your head with those silly stories?" Teach asked in a frown as he crossed his arms.

Luffy looked down as he bit his lip. "Usopp just likes to tell stories." He silently whispered.

"Tall tales is more like it." Teach snorted. "And the problem is that he believes them, you see the problem here Mr. Luffy?" he asked in a warning voice. "You play with him and give him confirmation, in turn he gives you confirmation, and it just isn't real."

Luffy swallowed. "Please give me another chance." He asked. "We are just having fun together, I promise." He told looking up at Teach. "I know he is just making stuff up, and we are just playing!" he stated. "I PROMISE!" he told.

"But what does that help if you know it and Usopp don't?" Teach asked in a sneer. "It's for both of your own good, he'll have to be removed!"

"NOO!" Luffy begged. "Please."

Teach hissed as he glanced at Luffy. "I still have to give it more thought, but it seems clear to me." He stated. "Unless you can give me a solid reason why I shouldn't take drastic actions with you two." He mumbled.

Luffy nodded as he swallowed. "I'll talk to him." He promised. "He has to listen to reason." He stated.

Teach nodded. "Very well, you may go." He told in a dismissing wave of his hand, which Luffy obeyed, and left the office..

* * *

What was Luffy to do? He could not loose his only friend in this place!

Maybe the Usopp Luffy wished existed wasn't real, but the person in front of him were at least.

And no-body else were, not Chopper, not Pirate Hunter Zoro, not Sanji, not any-one! He just hoped that Usopp was in a more calm mood where there were a chance that he would actually listen for ones.

Unfortunately, Luffy weren't so lucky as the moment he stepped into the shared room, Usopp raced towards him and grabbed both of Luffys shoulders shaking him. "There you are!" Usopp proclaimed. "How could you leave me like that yesterday?" he asked.

Luffy blinked. "I was going to bed, and it looked like you needed to sleep as well." He told.

"Sleep here!?" Usopp asked as his fingers buried themselves down into Luffys shoulders, slightly hurting Luffy. "Are you crazy, I could never close an eye at this place!" he stated.

Luffy shrugged as he looked to the side. "You usually do, we life here you know." He mumbled, and then felt Usopp's fingers go limp. "And we have to act normally, or they'll never let us out."

"Luffy what are you talking about?" Usopp asked in a deep frown.

Luffy sighed deeply as he turned back to Usopp and looked into his friends black eyes. "Usopp, we both need to stop this. All those stories you tell, as fun as they are, they are not real." He stated. "I wish they were! I wish I could see Sunny, Franky, a living Chopper and every-body else. But it's not reality, we made it up!" he told. "You are not a brave flashy hero, and I am not a Captain! If you don't see that, there'll be consequences, please Usopp!"

Usopp's eyes widened as he fell back. "What?" he asked aghast.

"Teach told me, he warned me, that if we don't straighten out soon, both of us, one of us are going to be transferred." Luffy whispered.

"FORGET ABOUT THAT!" Usopp shouted as he grabbed Luffys shoulders anew, shaking Luffy. "That is the part that is not real! Luffy listen to me! This isn't real, this all around you. Sunny is! And the straw-hats Luffy! You have to get a grip! You have to get out of here, and get back to the ocean!" he stated.

Luffys eyes widened as he looked at Usopp. "Wha-what?" he asked.

"You heard me!" Usopp shouted as he shook Luffy rather harshly. "The ocean! PROMISE ME YOU'LL GET TO THE OCEAN!" he yelled.

"But I.." Luffy swallowed.

"No matter what happens here, it doesn't matter, it's not real." Usopp told seriously. "The ocean Luffy, the ocean." He stated very intensely.

That's when a hand grabbed Usopp, and Usopp looked back to shriek by the sight of Arlong and Lucci, holding his shoulders.

"All-right that's enough." Arlong snarled. "Teach told us what to do if this were to happen."

Usopp's eyes couldn't possible become bigger as his lips quivered. "Help." He barely whispered.

"Come with us." Lucci demanded as both of them held unto each of Usopps arms and started to drag him.

"NO!" Usopp shouted. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" he shouted. "LUFFY! HELP ME!" he yelled.

"USOPP!" Luffy shouted as he took a step forward reaching for Usopp, only for Lucci to stop him. "I think not Luffy, you at least have improved."

"LET ME GO!" Luffy shouted, as Arlong dragged away with the struggling Usopp. "USOPP!"

"LUFFY!" Usopp yelled as he was dragged for the door. "THE OCEAN! GET TO THE OCEAN!" he yelled as he disappeared into the hall-way towards the infirmaries.

At least Luffy punched Lucci in the stomach with the albove, and ran for the door to grab it.. but it wouldn't budge, it was locked.

Hopelessly Luffy tried to pull in it, but to no help. "ARGHHH!" Luffy yelled. "USOPP! GIVE ME BACK USOPP!" he yelled. "OR BETTER YET ALL OF THEM! GIVE ME BACK MY NAKAMAS!"

"You don't have nakamas." Lucci reminded Luffy. "You are a patient of this place, your nakamas are a dream, as well as that world you made up."

"Well if it is, I'm glad I made it up." Luffy sniffed as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "That dream was a life worth living, this place sucks!" he stated.

"This is reality." Lucci whispered as he bowed down. "And that is how reality works, it's not always what you want it to be. It is reality."


	6. Chapter 6

"ARGHHH!" Luffy yelled in frustration as he threw a pillow. "USOPP!" he yelled, as Conis scared covered behind a couch.

It was no surprise that the wards were on their way, and soon Arlong and Lucci were holding Luffy down.

"That's enough Luffy." Arlong told in a warning tone.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Luffy hissed as he struggled against their grips. "USOPP! SANJI! ZORO!" he cried out. "BROOK! FRANKY! CHOPPER!"

"Looks like he is having a relaps." Lucci murmered.

"Where's Usopp!?" Luffy asked in a cry. "Where did you take him? Give him back! I need him!"

Arlong exhaled clearly annoyed. "Usopp is in safe hands, he needed to be some-where where he wouldn't be any danger to himself, and it looks like you'll be going some-where similar if you don't calm down." He murmured annoyed. "Then it'll be even longer before you can see him again."

That was the key word, as Luffys eyes widened, and his body, slowly, ever so slowly crew limp between Arlong and Lucci.

"What's going on here!?"

Luffys head snapped up by the voice, that female voice, which always spoke so softly and kindly, but now sounded mildly shocked.

And there in front of him was she, with long black hair, blue eyes.

Immediately tears started to run down Luffys eyes as he criedn. "ROBIN!" as he in one big jerk got himself free from Lucci and Arlong to run straight to Robin and embrace her.

Robin blinked. "Luffy, what's the matter?" she asked.

"They took Usopp!" Luffy told looking up at Robin. "And I don't know to where, I couldn't.. I couldn't even stop them!" he cried. "I barely got to try, I'm so weak in this place, I couldn't even stop them from taking him."

"Luffy calm down." Robin whispered as she gently laid a hand on Luffys hair. "You don't need to worry about Usopp, the only one you need to worry about, is yourself."

"But.." Luffy looked hopelessly up at Robin. "What if he don't come back? Teach said that.."

"Shh." Robin hushed Luffy as she laid a finger over Luffys lip as to silence him. "If you close your eyes, and truly search for the feelings that you are sure off, is Usopp then your friend?" she asked.

"I erh.." Luffy swallowed. Then at last nodded. "Hai, he is my friend." He told, and felt an immense relieve over being so sure about at least just one thing.

"Then he'll be waiting for you." Robin told. "Is there some-where he wanted to go?" she asked.

"The.. ocean." Luffy remembered as he swallowed.

At that, Robin bowed over so she could whisper into Luffys ear, so only Luffy could hear. "Then that is where you need to go." She whispered before she stood up.

Wide-eyed Luffy looked at Robin. "You want me to go to the ocean?" he asked.

Robin made a slight hand gesture at Luffy, as to signal to him not to speak up, as she turned to Arlong and Lucci. "When you are so rough with the patients, of cause they are going to become upset, they are all in here because they are in a delicate mindset."

Arlong hissed annoyed as he crossed his arms. "We were acting upon orders from Teach." He told.

"I have been meaning to have a word with him to any-way." Robin muttered as she was on her way away.

"No, Robin wait!" Luffy begged as he grabbed Robins hand, holding her back.

At that Robins head slightly turned around as she smiled. "Don't worry Luffy." She whispered softly. "You'll be fine." Then she gently tugged her wrist away from Luffy, and continued her walk away.

"But Robin!" Luffy tried as he reached after her, at that time though, she was all-ready gone.

Luffy breathed in and out as he looked after her, then turned around as he ran for his room. "I HATE THIS PLACE!" was the first thing Luffy shouted as he threw himself on the bed. "I want out!" he hauled as he pressed a pillow against his face and screamed.

Who was that downbeat person from the day before? From this morning, certainly not Luffy! That was not the kind of person he were, then he sat up and took a deep breath, to realise Chopper was still with him by the bed.

"Chopper." Luffy exhaled as he picked up the stuffed reindeer. "Chopper speak to me! Okay that doesn't matter, I'll take you to the ocean, then we can speak." He told as his eyes feel on the comic book on the floor. "Zoro!" he exclaimed picking up the comic book, and saw the picture of the great Pirate hunter, sailing a little boat, out on the ocean. That reminded Luffy, taking both comic and stuffed reindeer in his hands, Luffy zoomed back to their shared living room, and it wasn't long before he found what he had been looking for.

Usopps discarded drawing block, still on the couch.

Flipping through the pages, Zoro at last found it, found her. The Sunny!

She was right there, with a proud lion head in front, which had a hidden cannon inside,the grant crows nest, the garden on deck, the tangerine crow, coating the ship was what almost looked like an extra spirit. "Merry.." Luffy whispered as his fingers brushed the shadow that looked like a lamb.

_"Scallops, with nice thin pasta and a glass of white-wine, makes for the perfect seafood meal, best enjoyed by the ocean." _

Luffy looked up at the television screen, and saw Sanji making one of his most fameous recipes.. his sea-food recipes.

With a tear in his eyes Luffy stood up as he touched the television screen with his hand. "I'll find you." He cried. "I swear, I'll find all of you. I will not loose another person." He stated.


	7. Chapter 7

Luffy hissed annoyed as he was placed in a waiting room on a bench, as if he was some kind of a trouble making child.

On the other side of the door, several people were talking, and Luffy knew very well they were talking about him. It was Teach in there and.. urgh! That man had come.

"Is it really that bad?"

"He is acting up, we had hoped you could make him calm down."

"How long has this been going on?"

"A couple of days, ever since his friend, another patient, were removed for his own protection."

Luffy gritted his teethes, he could hear every-thing as clearly as they stood beside him.

At last the door was opened, and Luffy looked up to look defiantly at Teach.

Teach in return looked at Luffy with squinted eyes. "Your grandfather is here to see you." He at last told. "Why don't you come in?"

At that Luffy pouted sourly as he stood up, and slowly walked in, to have the door smack behind him.

Luffy refused to look up and meet the eyes of that man whom claimed to be his grandfather, this white-haired, broud-shouldered man, with his white coat and beard. Garp.

"Luffy." Garp sighed deeply as he shook his head. "Why do you have to be so difficult, you were just getting better."

At that Luffy looked up as he hissed. "Where's Usopp?" he asked.

"He is some-where where people can help him, same way as you are here to be helped." Garp tried patiently.

"LIAR!" Luffy yelled. "Give me Usopp, I need him."

"Luffy." Garp sighed as he placed two big hands on Luffys shoulders. "It's for his own protection, you know that right?" he asked. "Like you, I had to agree to let you be here, for your own sake."

"My sake!?" Luffy asked. "Why on earth would I need to be in here?"

Confused Garp looked at Teach.

"Some-times, patients such as Luffy can have a laps in memory." Teach told in a shrug. "He is filling it in with the explanation he creates, probably the same explanation he used to even try and do it the first time around."

Luffy blinked. "What?" he asked. "I didn't do any-thing that justify this!"

"Luffy you nearly _died!"_ Garp exclaimed, burying his fingers harshly into Luffy's shoulder, so Luffy gasped in pain. "I know you want to make me into the villain for putting you here, but I couldn't just let you die! And I weren't able to keep my eyes on your every single moment."

"Died?" Luffy echoed. "What from?" he asked honestly confused.. he was not ill, he was sure of that, he had no major injuries.. then what.

Garps fingers crew limp as he closed his eyes and sighed deeply, looking down. "You almost drowned." He told. "I barely managed to save you, I swore that must never happen again." He told silently.

Luffy swallowed. "But that doesn't explain why Usopp needs to be in such a place, what did he ever do!?" he asked.

Teach sighed deeply. "You don't remember?" he asked as he tried not to roll his eyes. "He went up against an entire gang of mobsters, armed only with a slingshot, proclaiming they had stolen his money, supposedly an entire suit-case of money no one had ever seen, and he was sure that he was some kind of a hero, whom could beat them up himself. It's a wonder he have no means after all of those injuries." He told, making Luffy swallow. "Usopp is a danger to himself, that's why he is here where we can keep an eye on him. That's why you are here."

Then Luffy turned back to Garp. "I don't understand.." he tried to tell.

At that Garp sighed as he stood up and let go of Luffy. "Luffy, I would never have taken you here, if it wasn't because I felt like I was out of options." He told. "You and your brother, you always liked to play pretend after your mother died, it seemed so innocent, your dad wasn't there, so it was just the three of us, what could I do? But after Ace.." at that Garps voice broke.

A pain shot through Luffys head. "Ace.." he whispered, as it tugged in his heart, and out of no-where, Luffys throat tightened together.

"Luffy, we what happened to Ace was tragic, it broke all of us." Garp swallowed. "I let you grieve in your own way, playing even bigger pretend, but when you start thinking the pretend world is fantasy, then you are in danger." He told. "I just don't wish to loose you to." He told.

"I don't have to listen to _any_ of this!" Luffy sniffed as he wiped away his tears with his arm. "I didn't ask for it! So just leave me alone gramps!" he hissed as he bit his lips.

"Luffy." Garp tried as he stepped closer with an out-stretched hand.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Luffy shouted as he turned around and stormed out-side.

"LUFFY WAIT!" he could hear Garp calling from behind, looking over his shoulder he noticed that Teach had stopped Garp, lightly shaking his head… probably telling the old man that the wards would take care of Luffy.. good riddance.

There weren't many places for Luffy to go, thus he ended up back in the shared living room, where he pressed his back up against a corner, and slowly sank down, trying to hide the tears that was now forming in his eyes.. fighting the head-ache in his head. "Arghh." Luffy grunted as he pressed both his hands towards his head. "Stop it, stop it." He hissed. "Why does my head have to hurt this much?" she asked in a groan. How could this day possible be getting any worse?

Glancing up at the room, Luffy looked at the people around, hoping he hadn't gained himself to much attention, and then suddenly.. Luffy gaped. Right there in front of him on the couch.

The person had his back to Luffy, but that hair! Black and curled.

Luffys lips twisted upwards as he smiled. "Usopp!" he gladly exclaimed as he stood up, and jumped for the person. "Usopp you're back." Luffy grinned as he turned Usopp around. "I.." Luffy halted.

Indeed it was Usopp there, longnosed and tanned as ever, but he didn't lighten up by the sight of Luffy, neither did he cover or jump in shock.. Usopp didn't do any-thing.

He was weirdly limp under Luffys hands, his eyes glazed and none-seeing, a slight drool coming out of his mouth.

Usopp could might as well have been sleeping, except he didn't look like a person whom was sleeping at all, instead he looked like some kind of an empty shell.

"Usopp?" Luffy questioned as he held both the hands of his friend. "Usopp are you all-right?"

Usopp's eyes didn't move as much as a millimetre, instead he just starred out into nothingness without responding.

"Usopp answer me!" Luffy exclaimed now starting to shake Usopp. "Usopp wake up! WAKE UP!" he yelled shaking Usopp.

"That's enough."

A firm hand was laid on Luffys shoulders.. Teach's hand, so they had followed him any-way.

With tears in his eyes Luffy turned to the man. "What did you do to him?" he asked in a swallow. "He was fine just a few days ago, what did you do?"

"It's for his own good." Teach said.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAY!" Luffy roared.

"Luffy please!" Garp stepped in. "I'm sure your friend, Usopp was his name? Is fine, just give him some time to come around."

"No." Luffy whispered then turned around to look at the two men with angry eyes. "You did some-thing to him." He whispered. "To keep him away from me, I wont forgive you for this!" he hissed as he stamped in the ground.

"Luffy." Tried.

"Let it go." Teach exhaled clearly out of patience. "He wont listen right now, can I offer you some tea? Maybe a coffee."

"No." Garp shook his head. "I erh.. I'll be staying at the hotel doing the night, then I'll see you first thing tomorrow Luffy." He told Luffy.

Luffy how-ever, didn't answer, but just sat on his knee in front of Usopp, whom still didn't look like he saw a thing.

"Very well." Garp exhaled. "I'll see you tomorrow Luffy." He told, before he left, with hung shoulder, closely followed by Teach.

As they were gone, Luffy lightly touched Usopp's limp fingers. "Usopp.." he whispered. "I'm so sorry I let them take you." He told trying to hold back his tears.

_"The weather is cloud free and sunny, perfect for all of those fishermen and yacht owners out there." _

Luffy lifted his eyes, to where he could see the orange haired weathergirl in the television speaking.

_"A vacation by the ocean, sounds very ideal right now." _She told in a smile.

"The ocean." Luffy whispered as he turned back to Usopp. "That's it, it'll take you to the ocean, you'll be all-right then Usopp." He told. "And not a moment later than necessary, tonight, we'll break out of here Usopp! We'll go and see the ocean!"


	8. Chapter 8

In the dark of the night, Luffy was packing his bag.. some would might call the items he packed.. odd..

He was packing a stuffed reindeer, a comic book with Pirate hunter Zoro, a drawing block filled with drawings and an old tape filled with songs sung by an unknown artist.

Those were the things that were imported to Luffy!

Carefully opening the door, Luffy glanced down a dark hall-way, making sure there weren't and wards catching a glimpse of him, silently Luffy walked out, and then closed the door behind him.

Inside of luffs head, those whispers and the sounds of waves were louder than ever, but suddenly they weren't a nuisance any-more, it felt like the constant sounds were cheering him on, as Luffy snook down the doors, until he found the right one, and silently let himself in.

It was very dark inside of the room, the only thing Luffy could see of Usopp, was his silhouette, the long nose pointing up in the air as his chest moved up and down.

Still Usopp didn't move an inch, it looked like he was gone from this world completely, and as Luffy lifted Usopp up, to hang him over his shoulder.. still Usopp didn't move one tiny little bit. He was completely limp!

"Don't worry Usopp." Luffy whispered. "We are on our way to the ocean." He stated as he kicked open the door, and ran out in the hall-way.

"Hey, did you hear that?"

"That sure was noisy!"

"Come on man!"

Swallowing Luffy hid behind a corner, with the big weight of Usopp over his shoulder.. it had seen so obvious just a little while ago, but it was really inconvenient to carry Usopp around like this!

The moment the hall-way was clear, Luffy jumped out and sprinted towards the exit. But.. where was the exit?

Luffy couldn't recall ever having seen an exit out of this place! Then there was only one thing to do. Luffy glanced to his left… one of the windows.. and with a food, he kicked it into pieces.

The crash was so loud that it was no wonder that the entire hall-way was woken and started to scream by the shock.

Next moments wards was coming from each their side of the hallways.

"IT'S LUFFY!" Lucci shouted.

"THEN DON'T STAND THERE! CATCH HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"

Luffy didn't waste time, but crawled over the window, still with Usopp and back-pack on his back.

The glass still remaining in the window frame, cut Luffys's legs and arms, but Luffy didn't care for the pain.

For the first time in so long, he felt like his own self again.

"HE'S GETTING AWAY!" Lucci shouted. Making Luffy smirk as he ran.

"Shishishishi!" The ocean, he could hear it, it wasn't far from here, the worst was over.

"Lu…Luffy.." Usopp groaned from Luffys shoulders.

"Oi Usopp, you are awake!" Luffy grinned.

"What's happening?" Usopp asked in that sleepy moan.

"We are going to the ocean Usopp!" Luffy grinned.

"LUFFY!"

Luffy looked to the side, this time it was Garp running straight towards them. "LUFFY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he exclaimed.

Luffy hissed as he just kept on running.

"Luffy he is gaining on you quickly!" Usopp exclaimed.

Luffy didn't answer as he just grunted, running forward.

"They are coming from back there to!" Usopp exclaimed. "Luffy put me down! You can't run with me like this!"

"Can you run by yourself?" Luffy asked.

Usopp hesitated. "I.. I can't feel my legs." He finally admitted. "I can't even lift my arm.. this is scary."

"Then just hang on!" Luffy snorted.

"Luffy just leave me!" Usopp exclaimed. "Go yourself! Get to the ocean!"

"Not a chance!" Luffy hissed.

By that, Usopp bowed down his head, and bit Luffy in the shoulder, making Luffy wince so he dropped Usopp on the ground. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Luffy asked looking at Usopp.

Then as he looked up, he saw the many lights coming towards him from back where they came, and they were quickly coming closer.

"JUST GO LUFFY!" Usopp exclaimed. "The only one who matters in here, is _you _Luffy! You are the one who must get to the ocean! GO!" he exclaimed.

"But." Luffy tried.

"Trust me Luffy!" Usopp asked. "We'll all be seeing you on the other side."

Luffy swallowed as he finally nodded, he had always trusted his nakamas, if they told him they could do some-thing, he would trust them to handle it, not just hold them back, and with that in mind, Luffy turned around to run, as voices kept calling behind him.

"LUFFY!"

"LUFFY!"

"LUFFYYYYY!"

But Luffy kept running, he could hear the waves so close in front of him, he could smell the salty sea-water! Even the smell of rotten sea-weed was welcome as he ran over a rocky place.. and suddenly had to stop. The road had ended, and in front of him was a giant drop, going directly down into the ocean waves, smashing against a bunch of rocks.

Turning around Luffy could see all the wards from the institution plus Garp, having cornered him on the cliff that hung over the ocean, backing away, Luffy almost lost the balance, which would surely send him plummeting down to the ocean.

"STOP!" Garp exclaimed making the others stop. "Luffy.." he tried more calmly, though his voice wavered under the words. "Please, step carefully away from the edge."

Luffy swallowed as he looked at all of them, then he heard them, the whispers in his head, but they were very loud now, they came from the ocean! And.. they were all calling his name! he could even make out the voices and set names upon them. Brook! Franky! Zoro! Chopper! Robin! Nami! Usopp! Sanji! It was their voices, they were all there, down there among the waves of the ocean.

"Luffy if you don't come over here, we'll come over there." Teach sneered dangerously.

Luffy swallowed.

"Luffy please! Garp begged. "you tried this before, you tried to jump into the ocean, and you nearly died! Don't do this!"

Luffy bit his lip as he tried to keep back his breath, that's when he saw her, standing behind the others, Robin, whom looked calmly at him, then offered him a slight smile as she nodded.

And suddenly, Luffy felt so at peace as he smiled. "I know what I have to do now." He whispered as he with the back to the ocean spreak out his arms, then Luffy closed his eyes.. and let himself drop.

"NO!" Garp yelled from above, while Luffy was falling, down and down, it almost felt like flying, before he crashed against the ice-cold waves of the ocean…

_Monkey D Luffy, mental patient whom had previously almost taken his own life, to escape to a world of fantasy he had created as a mean to escape from the reality he had lived, had now in his second attempt succeeded in taking his life. It was over._

* * *

Slowly, ever so slowly, Luffy opened his eyes, he felt warm, he felt cosy, he felt safe. The sun was shining on his face from a window above him, and opening his eyes, Luffy saw wooden panels, felt the ship moving under him, rocking him quietly, and then he noticed.. the sounds.

The sounds deep breaths, from people that were sleeping.

There was a weight on Luffys chest, and looking down, Luffy saw a little ball of brown fur and antlers, rolled up on his chest, as the blue nosed reindeer was sleeping. Luffy blinked.

Looking to his right, Luffy saw Zoro, laying up against the wall with his katanas in his arms, snoring away, as Sanji laid by his feet's, almost pillowing on Zoro's legs in his sleep.

Brook looked extremely comical as he laid on his head with his bottom in the air, and Franky sat up in a chair, sleeping with crossed arms.

Then looking to his left, Luffy could see Nami in a far more comfortable chair, and Usopp.. resting his head on Luffys bead, while having his knees on the floor, half sitting half laying as he slept with his hands on Luffys covers.

Fondly Luffy reached over and grabbed Usopp's hands as a tear escaped from Luffys eyes.

"Luffy-san.." It was Robin whom spoke softly, she was awake as she always were, standing by the foot-end of Luffys bed. "You're finally awake."

Luffy whisked his tears away as he smiled at her. "You were all calling for me." He whispered. "You never let me go."

Robin shook her head. "We never left you for a moment." She told. "We were worried, I'm glad to see you are okay." She smiled.

Usopp groaned slightly as he slowly woke, then he seemed to notice that he hand were being held, and then he looked up at Luffy to have his eyes widen. "LUFFY!" Usopp exclaimed as he jumped up and embraced his Captain. "YOU'RE AWAKE! LUFFY!"

"WARGH!" Chopper yelled in surprised from where he had laid on Luffys chest. "WHERE'S THE EMERGENCY!?" he asked bewildered.

"Oh, Luffy!" Sanji brightened up as he as well woke, and Zoro was yawning.

"LUFFY SAN!" Brook exclaimed gladly together with Franky.

"Oh than god." Nami exhaled relieved.

"HAHAHA Every-body!" Luffy grinned. "You're all here!" and then he grabbed them all, for one giant embrace, of all of the straw-hats. "It's over!"


End file.
